BLOOD AND GLORY
by 30secondfics
Summary: [A/U]: 72 BC Rome, Calliope Sloanius is living the dream life. Married to her best friend Marcus, they own the Capuan Gladiator Arena. In their rise to money and power, what happens when a certain gladiator changes her dream? (Rated M in future chapters) [A/N]: My first multi-chapter fic ever. Here goes nothing... open to constructive criticism! :)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This not for profit. No infringement intended.

~author's note~ I just did the Spartan Race and I haaad to write it. Inspired by Spartacus: Blood and Sand, as well. I changed the names to make them more 70 BC-ish but I'm not a historian so I'll probably get some things wrong too… let's just enjoy the fiction and focus on our girls, yeah? :P

Chapter 1

"I got you a present," Marcus whispers into his wife's ear.

"I told you, you can't give me money- even if you are one of the richest men."

"It's not money. It's better than money." Marcus stands from his chair and raises his arm. "People of Capua... I give you... The Thracian!"

The gates open and a figure steps into the arena. His body is young and his limbs are slender. He adjusts his helmet on his head and positions his shield. His breastplate shines in the hot afternoon sun and his leather shorts show his strong legs.

"Ooo, that is better." Calliope takes a sip of her wine.

Marcus raises his other arm, "Bring forth Basilus!"

"Marcus! He's a boy. You can't possibly put him against one of our largest!" Calliope sits on the edge of her seat.

"Sit and watch, my love."

The large gladiator enters the arena and starts to growl. The crowd goes wild and Calliope watches the large beast circle her new warrior. The boy must have been no older than eighteen. Had her husband gone mad?

"Marcus, I expect love and romance. This young man's life will not bring me pleasure."

"BEGIN!" Marcus ignores his wife and sits down.

Basilus projects towards the gladiator like fresh meat. The young man swoops under the large beast and trips him to the ground. The beast is fast on his feet and steps towards the boy. His helmet covers the top half of his face and his beard was now filthy with sand. He charges with his sword and the boy blocks it with his shield. He pushes it upwards with all that his young body could hold, and the beast presses on his shield until he falls to his knees under the pressure.

"Marcus, get him out of there!" Calliope didn't know why she felt the need to protect the young man. The crowd paid for blood and death in the arena meant more profit.

Marcus simply squint his eyes and watches carefully. The young man tips the shield to the side and escapes from underneath. Basilus follows his bait, now lacking protection other than his breastplate, and charges after the boy again. But the smaller man is quick to thrust his sword into the larger man's thigh.

The beast yells and the young man twists his sword before pulling it out. Blood splatters across his breastplate and soaks into the sand of the arena. Basilus falls to the ground and the boy holds his sword at his neck. The beast has no choice but to lift his two fingers, a sign of surrender.

The warrior stands before the husband and wife, and takes off his helmet. Calliope's eyes widen when long blonde hair flows out of the helmet and piercing blue eyes meet hers.

"CAPUA. I GIVE YOU, ARAZEMA!" the crowd cheers her name and Marcus nods his head.

The woman raises her sword and the crowd goes wild.

"What did I say?" Marcus sits back down beside his wife, "I only give my woman the best."

Calliope stares at the gorgeous warrior, speechless. "Indeed you do."

The games carry on and Calliope's mind wanders to the beautiful gladiator her husband had presented her. Who was she? Why was she here? Her thoughts consume her and she barely notices the games end before her. That evening, Calliope could not think of anything but those sky blue eyes.

000

When night falls she sends her servant to summon Arazema into her separate chamber.

Arazema walks into the private room still dressed in her armor.

"Please, sit." Calliope offers her a chair and takes her helmet. "You must be tired from this evening."

Arazema simply takes a seat.

"Can I get you anything?"

The gladiator shakes her head.

"You're a man of few words," Calliope laughs. "I should say woman. Please, let me take this off. It must be uncomfortable." She tugs at her breastplate but Arazema protectively grabs her wrist. Calliope looks at her in shock but the strong hand gently releases hers.

The warrior slowly stands up and unbuckles the sides of her armor to let it fall before her master. Calliope gently traces the cloth binding the fair breast with her fingertips, and she can only imagine the discomfort. She didn't understand how a woman would want this life.

As the woman touched her chest, Arazema remains facing forward and maintains strict order.

"You can take those off when you're here… You're a woman in this room."

"I'm a gladiator first," Arazema sternly voices.

"Of course." Calliope hands her a cloth "Here, get comfortable... that's an order."

Arazema gives in and unwraps her binding while Calliope gives her some privacy. She wraps the offered material around body and releases a long breath as her chest is relieved. She feels freed every time she's out of her bindings, and she rolls her tense shoulders before she sits back on her given seat.

Calliope secretly watches the gladiator from behind. The woman intrigued her. Her toned back, her smooth skin, the now visible curves of her hips. She catches herself staring at the strong warrior, and returns with a glass of wine when she's dressed.

"Why have you asked for me?" Arazema rejects the glass. She already having a rough time with the other men and getting special treatment did not help. Even if she was one of the best.

"I live in a male dominated world, Arazema. The moment I saw you, well- I thought I just had to make a new friend."

"I don't make friends."

"I have a feeling you're not as cold and heartless and dead inside." Calliope takes a seat in front of her.

"You don't know me."

"No but I'd like to." Calliope says softly. Arazema looks at her questioningly and Calliope corrects herself "As friends, of course... tell me, how did you end up in here?"

"I'm a warrior, my lady-"

Calliope holds up her hand, "Please, call me Calliope."

"Calliope... I was protecting my city."

"Rather strange that a woman like you would be recruited for battle. Was your husband not repelled by the idea?"

"I have no husband."

"Oh. I'm sorry I assumed. With someone your age and... beauty..."

"I serve no man. I serve my country."

"So I've heard. How exactly did my husband find you?"

Arazema drops her gaze and gawks at her breast plate on the ground. She's back in her home, wrapped in her brother's embrace. The sound of women screaming and homes on fire block out her current surroundings until Calliope's voice cuts through her thoughts.

"Arazema?"

Arazema snaps out of her flashback. "My city was attacked. Women were traded as slaves but I fought back. I killed a guard with my bare hands- the next thing I knew, I was being sold to Lord Sloanius."

"Most unfortunate... but we'll take good care of you here." Calliope didn't get personal with her people but she wanted to learn more about this woman. She had hoped to start some sort of conversation. Anything to spark a friendship, really, but the gladiator was a tough shell to crack.

Arazema stands and grabs her belongings "I must go, I have training in the morning."

Calliope stops her and places her hands on the smaller woman's shoulders. She was thin but she could feel the strong muscles under the palm of her hands with the slightest movement. When Calliope realizes their awkward hold, she steps back and releases her.

"The night is young, won't you stay a little longer?"

Arazema looks around the room and back at her master. "I know things about you."

"Oh?" Calliope is slightly thrown back.

"The men talk, so I know things about you... because they talk."

Calliope gives her a questioning look.

"They say you're kind… the kindest of women. You treat your servants almost as equals. They like you out there. Some of them really like you."

"You may work for me, but you're a person too, Arazema." Calliope takes a step closer "Can't we be friends?" She sounded desperate but there was just something about this woman that she wanted close to her.

She doesn't know what came over her, but Arazema's lips were parted and inviting. Quickly closing the gap between them, she presses their lips with gentle kiss.

Arazema tenses and closes her eyes. When they pull apart she steps back and sighs. "I can't be that person for you... my apologies." She grabs her breastplate and retreats back to her bunk, leaving the woman standing in her spot.

Staring at the door the warrior walked out of moments ago, Calliope cannot explain what had just happened, but she can't forget the feeling of the soft lips against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This not for profit. No infringement intended.

~author's note~ WARNING for rape talk in this chapter.

Chapter 2

Marcus holds his wife's hand as they evaluate the training grounds. Standing on the edge of the top floor balcony, they carefully watch the gladiator's line up for their morning instructions.

Hunt was marching back and forth between the rows of men, yelling his commands. Arazema's eyes dart up to the Sloanius when she notices their presence, and she sees Marcus point to one of the men while whispering into Calliope's ear.

"Alexander! Is there a reason why you are not in proper form?" Hunt stands in front of the young man who was watching Arazema.

"Not at all." Alex straightens his back and looks forward.

Hunt looks at Arazema and then back at Alex "Are you distracted, boy? Can't work with a woman in the room?" Hunt jabs the handle of a wooden sword into his gut "You two fight first. Maybe you'll learn to focus with her in the ring."

They didn't wear armor in training. Blood made you stronger and the pain reminded you that you were still alive. Arazema double checks her chest binding before stepping into the pit, and then takes her wooden sword. Giving it a practice swing, she ignores the man approaching her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't really looking at you." Alex steps into the pit "Well I was, but I wasn't distracted. I just saw you looking at the Sloanius. I didn't mean to get you into this."

"Let's just get this over with, Alexander." Arazema steps to her corner and Alex does the same.

The Sloanius watch from the balcony and Hunt nods his head to let them begin. Arazema takes the first swing and Alex blocks it with his sword. The two gladiators were masters of the sword and they knew how to defend themselves without a shield. The fight soon becomes an exchange of blocked hits and a chasing game around the ring.

In the middle of the fight, Calliope stands up and Arazema catches her from the corner of her eye. The warrior is distracted for a moment and Alex slams his sword down on her shoulder, knocking her to her to her knees.

"Arazema!" Calliope runs back to the edge of the balcony, and peers over the railing, ignoring all the eyes that are instantly on her.

"She'll be alright, Calliope" Marcus watches his wife's reaction and stands to place a hand on her shoulder "she's a fighter."

"Right, of course... I was just- it looked like a bad hit and I want to keep her in good shape." Calliope gives him a weak smile.

"Why don't we head back? I'm leaving for The Dead Sea this afternoon."

"You are? I thought you were due to visit in the summer."

"I received a letter from Meredith this morning. I must be there as soon as possible." Marcus kisses his wife's cheek "I'll be back soon."

Calliope enters the crowed training grounds and spots the blonde woman eating alone. The men curiously watch her walk through the dining quarters in a clean green dress and take a seat on the dusty stool. Calliope feels their heavy stares and looks them in the eye, causing the men to look away and go back to their meals.

"How's your shoulder?" she asks the woman who had yet to acknowledge her presence.

"It's fine." Arazema picks at the cold mush on her plate.

"That looked like a hard hit. I can see a bruise starting to-"

"I said I'm fine! Why did you come here?" Arazema looks over her shoulder and watches the men whisper around the tables.

"I wanted to check on you."

"I can take care of myself... please go. I don't need them to think I need help. I may be a big shot in the arena, but I'm the weak underdog in here."

"Arazema, I came to apologies for last night. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I'm not easily frightened. Please... I'll talk. We can talk like friends, just like you want, but not in here."

Calliope feels unwanted but smiles "Deal. Come to the courtyard at sundown. I'll have a servant come for you."

000

Arazema enters her room and Calliope hands her the same cloth wrap. She takes off her chest bindings and gets comfortable before joining Calliope on the balcony, where they awkwardly sit in their chairs for a moment.

"What makes you smile?" Calliope asks.

Arazema furrows her brows

"I mean, does anything make you the least bit happy? I don't think I've ever seen you smile... anything at all."

Arazema thinks for a moment. "Bread."

"Bread?" Calliope arches her eyebrow.

"My mother's bread. She rolls them into big rings and coats them in sweet berries" a small smile tugs at the corner of the gladiator's mouth "I promise they can heal a broken heart and make any child stop crying."

Calliope smiles at her excitement "Do you know how to make them?"

Arazema nods.

"Let's go make them!" Calliope takes her hand.

"Calliope, it's the middle of the night!"

"Which means the kitchen is empty and full of supplies!" Calliope pulls her out of the room and the two women run towards the large kitchen.

"What do you need?" Calliope looks into the pantry "I don't know where anything is but I could wake a servant if we get desperate."

Arazema walks into the room behind her master "Flour is in here, eggs are in there, milk is in that jar, and it looks like you store berries in that basket."

"How'd you know?"

"You don't spend time in the kitchen, do you?"

"Never."

Arazema gives her an awkward smile and gathers the ingredients. She mixes them into a bowl and then kneads the forming dough.

"That looks fun, can I help?" Calliope takes off her gold bracelets.

"Take this and press them together... perfect." Arazema helps her at first and then leaves Calliope to do it on her own. "A little harder... we need the dough to set properly."

Calliope raises her hand and slams down on the dough. Flour projects onto Arazema's face and Calliope starts giggling.

"This isn't funny." Arazema keeps a stern face but starts giggling as well "I said press, not pound!"

"I'm sorry!" Callie laughs and wipes the gladiator's face with a cloth. Arazema sneezes out loud and both women burst out laughing.

"I think you've pound the dough enough." Arazema takes the dough and starts rolling it into long strips. Callie helps her and they form them into rings before placing them in the stone oven.

Once they're baked, Arazema spreads the berry sauce around the ring and hands one to her master.

"This is amazing!" Calliope takes another mouthful.

"I told you." Arazema takes her own ring of bread.

"Are you always so confident?" Calliope smears some berry sauce onto her nose.

Arazema gasps "Yes, actually!" She smears some onto Calliope's cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Arazema backs away when Calliope holds up a particularly juicy ring of bread.

"Oh, you will be." Calliope grins and runs after her. Arazema shrieks and runs behind the kitchen table. Calliope shifts back and forth at one end then flicks some flour at her face. Arazema does the same until a stern voice stops them.

"Lady Sloanius!" the head servant enters the kitchen.

"Oh! Um... we'll clean this up." Calliope puts the food down and dusts herself.

The servant sighs "That won't be necessary. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you." Calliope links their arms and heads back to her room.

Arazemaa dips cloth into a basin of water and wipes her dirty cheeks. They clean themselves up in Callie's separate chamber and laugh like little girls at how silly the night has been.

"I should head back" Arazema gives her a small smile.

"I know."Calliope sighs "Marcus is away on business, will I get to see you again?" She hands Arazema the chest bindings.

"If you wish."

"I do... you make an amazing friend." Calliope looks down at her feet and avoids eye contact.

"Then I'll see you again." Arazema turns around to head back to her room, but she stops before she reaches the door. "Calliope?" she turns around "You make an amazing friend too."

000

In the weeks that Marcus was gone, Calliope spent more time with Arazema. They ventured around the property, made more of those sweet rings of bread, and sometimes they just talked. Arazema had really opened up, but Calliope could feel a part of her still held back. Sometimes Arazema was with her, and other times her mind would drift off to a dark place.

"Marcus is coming back tomorrow." Calliope says as Arazema brushes her hair.

"I know" the gladiator whisepers.

"We can still be friends in the evening. It's just Marcus would want us to have dinner together." Calliope turns around "Would you stay here tonight? I'll make sure you're back in the yard for sunrise. Would you just stay?"

"I can't do that, Calliope. Hunt makes no exceptions with morning drills."

"I'll take care of Hunt." Calliope eyes beg.

"Alright." Arazema gives in, "but I'm gone before sunrise" she gives her a look that left no room for argument.

Calliope smiles and nods "Your turn!" She gets off her chair and lets Arazema sit down. She picks up the comb and runs it down her blonde locks. Arazema relaxed into her touch. In the months that she'd been in battle, the only times she'd let out her femininity was with Calliope.

"We should sleep in here tonight. The bed's not as comfortable as the master room but this room has been ours since we've become friends. It's quite special to me."

"Any bed is more comfortable than the straw mats they give us." Arazema snorts.

"I shall increase the housing budget then!"

"Nah, I can handle it. The men can't and I like hearing them complain about bad sleep" Arazema chuckles.

"Oh, you are dark and twisty" Calliope smiles.

"Maybe... may I?" Arazema looks towards the big bed. Calliope nods and the gladiator runs to the bed before jumping into place.

Calliope giggles and takes the spot beside her. "Arazema... thanks for giving me a chance." she turns to her side and faces the gladiator.

"Mhm... we're friends. It's great. This bed is comfy. Can you be quiet and let me enjoy it now?" Arazema shuts her eyes and inhales through her nose.

Calliope watches her sleeping form and leans closer to give her a gentle kiss. Arazema's eyes shoot open then close again as the soft lips press against hers.

"Calliope..."

"I'm sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't do that again but I can't help it. You-" Calliope rambles but a gentle hand stops her.

"I keep telling myself not to do that too" Arazema interrupts "you're beautiful... miraculously breathtaking... but you're married and in love and you live the perfect life. Look around you, this room is as big as my home. Don't risk it all for me."

"I don't love him, Arazema. He's my best friend but I don't love him. We're both wealthy but our marriage was of continence to keep the wealth... I want you."

"Calliope, what if I'm not as loving as you think? What if I'm broken... broken beyond repair... more than you'll ever know."

"Arazema, if you're half the person I've spent the past weeks with each night, I know enough." Calliope takes her hand "You're scarred... but you're beautiful" she kisses one of the scars. She makes her way to her bicep "You're strong... but you're gentle" she kissed the tender flesh. She tucks a blonde lock of hair behind her ear "You're tough... but you care" she gives the gladiator a passionate kiss.

Arazema moans into her touch and tangles her hand in Calliope's raven locks to hold her in place.

"I need to feel you" Calliope pulls back and unties the wrap around Arazema's body before freeing herself of her own clothing.

Their bodies mold together perfectly. Calliope deepens the kiss with her tongue and slides her hand down the toned body. She cups Arazema's mound and hesitates. Her heart skips a beat and slight panic enters her system.

"Arazema... I've never..." she honestly tells the woman.

"It's alright" Arazema takes her hand and brings it lower between her folds. "Right here," she gasps and brings her own hand up Calliope's slit "Follow me."

Arazema gently rubbed her clit and Calliope does the same. Calliope closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of Arazema touch her for the first time. It was almost too much. She struggled to follow her lead, and she couldn't control herself. She had always been in control of her actions but she was a whimpering mess above the gladiator. She feels her arousal soak the hand below her and her climax fast approaching.

Arazema felt the same way. Calliope was still getting used to her body but it was enough to keep her wanting more.

"Arazema... I think I'm going to..."

"Me too..." the gladiator moans.

"Together?" Calliope kisses her lips before she could answer.

Arazema presses on the sensitive nub and Calliope follows her lead. Both women held each other close as their bodies grind and release onto the soft sheets of the bed.

Calliope collapses above the warrior and rests her head on Arazema's chest. "Have you done that before... with a woman?" she asks.

"Yes" Arazema toys with her lover's dark hair.

"Did you love them?"

She slowly shakes her head "No."

Calliope kisses the soft flesh of her breast and ran her hand up the gladiator's toned stomach. "How did you get this?" she traces a scar across her abdomen.

Arazema clears her throat "I had child." Calliope's head jerks up and her eyes carefully watch her. "I was sixteen, I think. Our city was attacked and well... I was just grateful my family survived."

Calliope wraps her arms around the smaller woman and holds her close "What happened to it?"

"Labour was long and hard. I tried. I promise, I tried... but I was too narrow. I begged my brother to knock me out and take it out with my father's dagger. By the time the child got out, it was too late."

"Is that what you live for? Is that why you fight?"

"I like my life, Calliope. It may be hard but I like my life. No one has the right to take it away and I will fight for it."

"I won't let anything like that happen to you again." Calliope sighs and gives her a kiss. "I... I love you" she lies back on the warrior's chest and waits for a response. But she's met with silence.

Arazema kisses her forehead and lays still. They were in too deep. She holds her until she falls asleep then sneaks out into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This not for profit. No infringement intended.

~author's note~ If you're still reading at this point, I hope you've been enjoying it so far! :D

Chapter 3

Arazema stood with the top gladiators the school had to offer. Marcus had returned with a few guests and threw a large feast. Musicians and dancers entertained the room while the gladiators lined up on display.

"It is true!" Meredith grips Arazema's bicep and the gladiator stands perfectly still while facing forward.

"One of the best!" Marcus grins at the star of his collection.

"Best?" Dereth takes her wrist and lifts her arm to the side "I've fed my gladiators larger meals. I can have this off without a sword!"

Calliope's eyes widen at the thought.

"Ah, but she's wise." Marcus takes the gladiator's wrist from his best friend and lowers it "She can out -think her opponent. Quite the star in the arena- you should see for yourself."

"Dear, who was the nuisance on the way here? Stark, I think he goes by. We were going to leave him anyways, why don't we let her have a little fun with him?" Meredith suggests.

"Ah, show him a thing or two. Marcus, we'd like to enter Stark into your next games. Give your best here a little appetizer." Dereth flicks his wrist towards Arazema and continues to examine the next gladiator in line.

"Consider it done," Marcus follows him.

"Marcus," Alexandra grabs his arm "I was thinking we spend the rest of the night out. It's only so often that we visit the city."

Marcus smiles at Meredith's younger sister "That sounds pleasant, I'll have a servant set the carriage."

"Marcus, I feel slightly ill. May stay here and rest?" Calliope stops her husband.

"Are you alright?" Alexandra asks.

"Just a little under the weather, nothing early sleep cannot cure." Calliope holds her stomach.

"Are you sure, my love?" Marcus cups his wife's face.

"I am. You four go, the harvest festival must have the streets filled with festivities. You wouldn't want to miss it."

"Have a servant find me if you need anything. Perhaps rest is best, given your condition." Marcus kisses her forehead.

"Are you sick, Calliope?" Meredith asks in concern.

Calliope's eyes dart to Arazema, who did not move a muscle.

Marcus grins with pride "I'd hope not, our love has given us a child."

000

Celebrations end and Marcus takes his guest out to see the city. Arazema follows the servant into Calliope's seperate chamber and then stands blankly in front of her master.

"Arazema..." Calliope takes a step closer and unbuckles her armour as routine.

The gladiator remains still.

"Arazema, please talk to me."

The gladiator looks her in the eye and lets her master take the breastplate off.

"Ple-" Calliope's mouth is stopped with Arazemas. The gladiator deepens the kiss with her tongue and Calliope tries to pull away "St-stop... stop!"

Arazema roughly pulls back "Is this not what you wanted?"

"What?" Calliope gaspes.

"To have the perfect family and the power to sleep with whomever you want whenever you please?"

"Arazema, it's not like that-"

"Your husband cannot please you when he's out on business so you take a vacation from your marriage-"

"Arazema!" Calliope huffs, "I know what this seems, but I meant what I said. I meant everything I've ever told you. Please..."

The gladiator's lips part and she searches her brown eyes for hints of slander. Taking a deep breath, she places her hand below Calliope's naval and feels the small protrusion of undeniable life she had missed before.

"I never wanted children," Arazema whispers.

"Arazema..." Calliope feels her heart drop into her stomach.

"I never wanted one until I felt my own" she takes Calliope's hand and places it where hers were. "There's life inside of you, Calliope... and it's-" the gladiator gently presses their lips and rests her forehead on Calliope's. "I know you speak the truth, but this cannot happen. This child ties you down to Marcus now. If you leave him, he gets the child." the gladiator cups her master's face "Calliope, if you leave him, entire city will frown upon you... and if we continue… Calliope, you can be killed for being unfaithful; no matter how discrete we are. I won't allow any of that happen."

Calliope eyes water, fearing what she has to say next. She wraps her arms around the gladiator and holds her close. "What are we going to do?" She wishes she could just leave her life now and somehow be with Arazema, but it was no longer an easy cut.

"Well..." Arazema closes her eyes and holds Calliope in her arms. "You will run the arena... and I will fight in the games... I'll see you around."

Calliope shakes her head and begins to sob "I love you." She buries her face into the gladiator's shoulder "I know you won't say it back, but I love you."

Arazema slowly rubs her back and kisses her head, having nothing more to say.

000

The crowd cheers as Arazema pins Stark to the ground. She points her sword at his neck, and waits for surrender, but a smirk formed on the small man's face, almost daring her to kill him. The gladiator presses her sword against his skin until he starts to bleed, and the anger in her eyes told him she was not going to stop.

"Defeat!" panic enters his system and he raises his two fingers.

The crowd boos at the coward and chants the next warrior's name. Arazema pushes off of him and walks towards the Sloanius, but before she could get any further, Stark gets on his knees and whips his sword deep into the side of Arazema's thigh.

"Arazema!" Calliope jumps from her seat.

Stark pulls his sword out of the flesh and her blood splatters into the sand below. Arazema bites her bottom lip to keep her from screaming and grabs her injured leg with both hands. She tries to stop the bleeding but the blood soaks past her fingers.

"You didn't think I'd let a woman defeat me, did you?" Stark nudges her and walks back towards the gates.

Arazema falls to the ground and could no longer hold the cry that escaped her mouth. She hears cloth being torn behind her and gentle hands replacing her own. She yelps when the material is tied tight around her leg, and her surroundings begin to fade.

Calliope slowly flips her onto her back and tears another strip of cloth from her expensive dress. The gladiator's eyes were heavy and she was losing a lot of blood.

"Calli..." Arazema's eyes shut.

Calliope tries to remain calm and focuses on the wound. All she wants to do is wrap her arms around the gladiator but she had to make it seem like she was there to tend to her injury.

The crowd watches as the owner of the arena, the gladiator school, and one of the largest homes in the city help the filthy gladiator.

000

Hunt slowly pulls his dagger away from the fire, and the metal glows a tint of red from the heat of the flame. Alexander holds Arazema from behind on her straw mat, and he struggles to keep her still. He holds her wrists across her chest and she rests her head on his shoulder as she closes her eyes and tries to distract her mind.

She thinks of her brother and her parents, and their happy family before the last attack. She hears Hunt walk closer and her breathing hitches. She needed a stronger distraction- Calliope. She replays their happiest moments in her head as she felt cloth being offered at her lips. She takes the material into her mouth and begins to tremble.

Hunt quickly presses the hot dagger against her wound with a hiss.

Arazema screams into the material and tears stream down her face. Alex holds her tight and Hunt repeatedly burns the skin to seal the wound.

Calliope stood outside of the door and ran her fingers through her hair when she heard Arazema's muffled cries. Her head began to spin and she rushes out the building to empty the contents of her stomach.

000

Hunt keeps Arazema out of training until she can walk again. In the weeks that she was on bed rest, Calliope would visit every morning while the men were out doing their drills. She brought her a descent breakfast and kept her company as she healed.

"Good morning" Calliope places the basket of food beside the gladiator as she's done for the past few weeks.

Arazema sits up on her straw mat and smiles "What's for today?"

Calliope was now starting to show and Arazema helps the pregnant woman lower herself onto the mat "Thin hog strips and sweet ring bread."

The gladiator quickly digs for the treat and takes a bite "Mmm, you're getting better at making these."

Calliope quickly slaps her hand "Those are for dessert!"

"I'm a warrior, we have meat for desert" Arazema speaks with her mouth full.

Calliope snorts "Your leg looks better."

"Mhm, I can walk on it now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Alexander and I tried yesterday. Look!" Arazema pushes herself up with her good leg and limps three steps.

"Impressive. Maybe you'll learn to walk properly along with my child." Calliope teases.

Arazema rolles her eyes "I think its momma should be healed and walking by then."

Calliope's eyebrows shot up and Arazema opens her mouth speechlessly when she realizes what she just said.

Calliope cleares her throat "Is... is it strange that I see the two of us raising this child?"

Arazema sighs and sits back down beside her "No... I've had dreams of the same thing."

"Tell me…" a small smile tugs at the corner of Calliope's mouth.

The gladiator leans back on her mat and gets comfortable "I forget most of them by the morning, but I have ones where I have our child on my shoulders and you're carrying a basket of... ring bread."

Calliope chuckles "You and your ring bread!"

"What? A warrior loves her food!"

"What else do you dreamed of?" Calliope lies on her side beside the gladiator.

Arazema looks at her and tangles her fingers in her dark locks "You…" she sighs.

Calliope snuggles closer and her small baby bump pushes against the gladiator's side. Arazema looks down and giggles.

"Sorry, I forget I've grown larger" Calliope blushes.

The gladiator smiles and tucks a lock of raven hair behind her ear.

"Arazema, do you think dreams come true?"

"I don't know."

Calliope thinks for a moment "I mean, us... Do you think that will ever come true?"

Arazema shakes her head "Things are different in the real world, Calliope. It's far more complicated than cutting your losses and living happily ever after."

Calliope looks down at the mat "I like your dream... I want that... I want us."

Arazema takes a deep breath "Maybe in another life."

Calliope sighs "In another life." Despite their previous discussion, she leans in and she gently presses their lips.

"LADY SLOANIUS!"

Hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This not for profit. No infringement intended.

~author's note~ You're still reading? Alright! :D

Chapter 4

"Calliope?" Marcus unlocks the heavy door.

"Marcus!" Calliope moves towards him but her chains hold her back.

"Calliope, are you alright?" Marcus wraps his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she buries her face into his chest. "Please don't have them kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you, Calliope. I knew... I always knew." Calliope looks up at her husband in surprise. "I see the way you look out for her. You've been leaving the house every morning, and you come back with a smile on your face... I know it's because you were with her."

Calliope smiles for a moment but it soon fades away. "Hunt informed the high priest. He wants your decision."

"Calliope, we know this won't turn out well for you. I won't have you killed, but if I divorce you, the child stays with me. You won't see them after their birth."

"No, please! I'd rather die!" Calliope protectively holds her abdomen.

"I won't do that to you," Marcus rubs her shoulder. "You're my best friend. I love you, but I have to let you go. We can't stay together knowing we'll be happier with someone else."

"Alexandra?" Calliope breathes.

"Yes, Calliope... it's always been her."

"What about our child?"

"Calliope, you've wanted them since you were a child yourself. I can't take that from you..." Marcus takes a deep breath, "... and I know Arazema will take good care of them."

"Thank you" Calliope's eyes water and she wraps her arms around her best friend. "How is she?"

"Hunt locked her up in the sewage pit."

"Marcus, you have to get her out of there! Her leg has not healed completely; the waste will get into her blood!"

"I know... I have a plan."

000

Arazema woke to water trickling down her face. It was dark but the muck against her skin reminds her of where she is. "Arazema" a male voice whispers her name.

She looks up at the rails above her and sees a figure outlined by a burning torch. "Marcus?" she squints her eyes.

"Yes... I'm going to lower a rope, can you pull yourself up?"

"I can try." Arazema stretches her arms to prepare herself. Marcus ties the rope around the wooden bars that cross over the pit and then lets the end of the rope fall into the waste. Arazema blindly grips the rope and holds it between her thighs. She tries to push herself up but sharp pain shoots through the injured flesh.

"You alright down there?" Marcus calls out when he hears her cry.

"Give me a moment" Arazema huffs. She tries again, this time ignoring the pain in her leg. The gladiator grunts her way up the rope until she reaches the edge of the pit, where Marcus grabs her arm and drags her out the rest of the way.

"Marcus, what are you doing here?" Arazema shakes off the sewage on her skin.

"God, you smell horrible!"

Arazema snorts "Hunt knows order and punishment quite well."

"That is why I hired him... but we must go, there isn't much time." Marcus hands her clothes and armor.

Arazema wipes herself with her cloth wrap and discards of it in the pit. She quickly changes into her training shirt and shorts, and then fastens her sword around her waist.

000

"Arazema!" Calliope wraps her arms around the gladiator and holds on to her for dear life.

"I'm here" Arazema kisses her temple.

Marcus pops his head outside of the door and looks around the dark hallway. "We need to move. The high priest will be here at sunrise, and the night is fading." Marcus unlocks Calliope's chains.

"Where are we going?" Calliope takes Arazema's hand, unwilling to go anywhere without her.

"Take the chains and dispose of them along the way. We need to make it seem like you've escaped." Marcus hands Arazema the cuffs and the gladiator drapes them over her shoulder. He unties a small pouch from his belt and hands it to his wife "There should be enough silver in there to last you a while. It isn't much, but this is the best I can do."

"Marcus, where will we go?" Calliope takes the pouch and ties it onto the rope at her waist.

"Arazema will take you south. If anyone comes looking for you, I'll send them west. I'll purpose that you've ran back to your family." Marcus reassures her. Calliope nervously rubs the swell of her stomach, knowing the risks they're taking. "You have a long journey ahead of you. Please be safe." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and places his hand on her stomach "Please tell them about me. That's all I ask."

Calliope nods and says goodbye to her best friend.

Marcus places his hands on Arazema's shoulders, "Take care of them." Arazema nods and opens her mouth to speak but quiet chatter echoes down the hallway. "We must go," Marcus guides them out of the room and out of the property. When they get to the edge of their land, he opens the gate and lets the two women slip out "May the gods be with you."

Calliope cups his face through the gate "You're a good man, Marcus. Don't let Alexandra slip away."

Marcus kisses her knuckle and says his final good bye to his best friend and child.

000

The sun rose above Caupa and the people were starting to come out to do their morning errands. Arazema limps her way through the streets, and Calliope follows closely with her head down. They navigate through the busy city and some people recognize them, their stares whispers not going unnoticed.

As the time came for their morning meal, Arazema brought them to an empty alley to let Calliope to rest on a wooden crate.

"I should get some supplies for our travels." Arazema proposes.

"Oh, right" Calliope digs into the pouch and hands her a few coins.

"Wait for me here, I won't be long." Arazema steps out of the alley then halts. She looks back at Calliope and sees her catching her breath and holding her growing stomach. "I can't leave you here," she walks back towards her, "but the people will recognize you."

Calliope thinks for a moment. "Hand me your sword."

Arazema pulls it out of her belt and hands it to her. Calliope holds her hair in a bunch and cuts the sharp edge across the long dark locks. Arazema's eyes widen as Calliope's hair fall to the ground. "You look really pretty," she didn't even notice she said the out loud.

Calliope smiles and hands her sword back, "Will it do?"

Arazema takes the jade necklace from her neck and slips it into the pouch "If you're discrete, it just might."

000

When they make it to the south gates of Caupa, Calliope looks back at the place she grew up in. It saddened her to leave, and possibly never see it again, but she could no longer raise her child here. Arazema saw the sadness in her eyes and gently takes her hand. Calliope slowly turns towards her and sees the piercing blue eyes as she remembers them the very first time she saw them in the arena. She smiles and brings the gladiator's hand up to her lips for a kiss. She knew in her heart that she wanted this.

They walk through the countryside and stop by a stream for their afternoon meal. Arazema sat against the rocks and dipped her feet into the water while Calliope sat beside her with her legs crossed.

"Where are we going?" Calliope asks.

"Egypt." Arazema answers, handing Calliope her share of food.

"Egypt?" Calliope's eyes widen. "That could mean weeks at sea and days in the dessert, Arazema."

"It's the only place I know... she's the only family I have left." Arazema takes a bite of her bread. "Is that enough food for the two of you?"

Calliope nods, "I've never been to Egypt. My father and Marcus would let me travel with them at times, but they went there without me. Is it nice?"

"I thought so," Arazema places her food back in the bag "I'm not that hungry." The gladiator stands up and pulls her clothing off before tossing it beside the other woman. Calliope instantly turns her gaze away as the gladiator dips knee-deep into the water. "It's warm" Arazema calls out. "I need to wash the remaining stench off my skin. Join me?"

Calliope hesitantly gets up and unties her cloth wrap. She was five moons along her pregnancy now, but Arazema had not seen her bare like this. She suddenly feels conscious and covers her growing belly with her arms when she's exposed to the gladiator.

"Come on, the water is heavenly," Arazema offers her hand. The gladiator guides her into the water until it was waist deep. She then dips her head to wash her hair.

As Arazema faces the opposite direction to ring her damped locks, Calliope notices the scars on her back. She gently traces them with her fingers and the gladiator shivers against her touch. Calliope smiles at Arazema's reaction and brings her lips to kiss a particular scar that ran over her shoulder.

"Why do you do it?" Calliope asks. "You bleed and bruise, and yet you step back into the arena to fight again."

Arazema stares down at the water and continues to run her fingers through her hair, "It's the only life I've ever known."

"You could have escaped!" Callie cups water in her hands and pours it onto the woman to wash her back. "We both know you're strong enough to fight the guards if needed. Why didn't you?"

Arazema turns around to face her "I've killed too many people." The gladiator avoids eye contact and focuses on the growing child between them. "Soldiers, civilians, men too stubborn to surrender in the arena... when I fight, I see my family. My mother and father... my brother... they were killed before my very eyes! When I come face to face with my opponent, I see the men who killed my family- I want nothing more than to drain their blood, until they drop dead. Then I come back to myself and I realize that I've killed a man who had done me no harm. I think that's the only reason I've survived this long... I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster," Calliope lifts her chin.

"I have the blood of many on my hands, don't you dare tell me I'm not a vile creature." Arazema grabs Calliope's wrist.

Fear seeps into Calliope's eyes when the gladiator firmly holds her wrist. She saw something in her sky blue eyes she had not seen before. Arazema look at her like she wanted to kill her.

"A-Arazema..." Calliope winces when Arazema tightens her hold to the point of pain. The gladiator was looking at her like she was the enemy, "Arazema... Arazema this isn't you. You know who I am!" She tries to break free but Arazema continues to stare blankly at her. "Arazema, come back to me!" Calliope uses her free hand to hold Arazema's wrist, and dig her nails into her flesh, trying to pull herself out of the gladiator's bone-crushing grip.

The gladiator was too strong. "Arazema, you're hurting me!"

At the mention of pain, the gladiator drops her wrist and gasps. Calliope quickly withdraws her hand and protectively holds it at her chest. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she tries to calm herself.

Arazema huffs and turns away to walk back to their spot on the rocks when Calliope wrapps her arms around her from behind. "I'm broken," Arazema began to weep in her arms "I told you I was... I was and always will be."

"Shhh" Calliope holds her against her skin and kisses her temple. "I know, but I'm here. We'll make it through this. We'll start a new life in a new place and we'll get through this." She gently caresses the woman's arms to soothe her.

"I'm sorry," Arazema turns around and wipes her tears. "Let me see it."

"Its fine, we're going to be fine." Calliope tucks a lock of hair behind the gladiator's ear.

Arazema gulps and places her hands on Calliope's stomach "I'll get us there. I promise I'll get all of us there, and we're going to have that new life. I promise."

000

Arazema loads their fire for the night while Calliope sets their sleeping mat on the ground. They had been walking all day and she sighs in relief when she finally lies down.

"Are you comfortable?" the gladiator asks when she notices Calliope squirm on the mat.

"Uh, yeah" Calliope shifts, "Just getting used to this, that's all."

"Miss your bed yet?" Arazema chuckles and lays down beside her, allowing Calliope to rest her head on her bicep.

"Nah... plus, I have never slept under the moon" Calliope looks up at the moonlit sky.

"Quite beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes." Calliope smiles but it quickly fades, "Arazema..."

"Hm?" the gladiator turns her gaze towards her.

"Nothing, I shouldn't have said anything." Calliope bites her bottom lip.

"You can tell me" Arazema reassures.

"Do you- do you ever think of your child?" Calliope breaks eye contact and toys with the gladiator's hair.

Arazema sighs "No," she shakes her head. "I think I've seen him in my dreams, but I've tried not to think about him."

"My grandmother told me that the stars are our loved ones watching over us... I think he watches over you." The gladiator looks up at the stars and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Calliope quickly apologized.

"Shh," Arazema gently rubs the arm Calliope has draped on her stomach. "Hi baby... I-I'm your momma." Arazema takes a deep breath, "I miss you... I know I see you in my sleep, but I wish I could have held you in my arms." she knit her eyebrows but her eyes remain closed, "Can you say hi to grandma and grandpa and Uncle Timothy for me? I miss them too. I miss all of you." Arazema opens her eyes and looks up at the stars "Hang tight and be a good boy up there. I'll... I'll see you when the time comes."

Calliope places her hand on Arazema's chest and the woman turned towards her and smiled, "I've never done that before... I've never talked to him."

Calliope smiled back, "Did you see him?"

Arazema nods, "He's handsome." She leans over and gives Calliope a kiss "Thank you."

"What for?" Calliope questions.

"Closure... he'd been a part of me I just ignored." The gladiator places her hand on Calliope's stomach and rubs their growing child. She kisses her again, a little deeper this time. The kiss was slow and tender, and Calliope slips her tongue into the gladiator's mouth when she was granted entrance. She would never get tired of feeling her soft skin and gentle touch against her skin.

Calliope instinctively slides her hand down Arazema's hip and toys with the soft flesh beneath her palms. The gladiator continues to kiss her but she made no further action to escalate their physicality.

"It's alright if you're too tired" Calliope reassures when they broke apart for air.

"I'm never too tired," Arazema answers. "I'm thinking of you and the baby... we have a long journey ahead of us in the morning."

Calliope thought for a moment "I won't stay up for too long." S playful smile tugs at the corner of her mouth and she leans back in for a kiss. The gladiator moans when Calliope slides her hands under the material of her shirt to toy with her breast, and Arazema brings her hand to Calliope's inner thigh and bunches her skirt up for more access.

"Please…" Calliope mumbles against her lips and the gladiator gives her what she wants. Arazema toys with her entrance until she was satisfied with her arousal, and then slips her fingers inside her. She slowly builds up a steady rhythm while Calliope continues to tease her chest. When Calliope's hands grips at her breast and she brakes the kiss to gasp for air, Arazema slows her hand to allow her to release pleasurably around her fingers.

"Sweet Mercury!" Calliope whispers when the gladiator withdraws her fingers. "Only you can do that to me…" she kisses her once more before slipping her hand underneath the gladiator's shorts.

Arazema smiles against her lips and parts her legs a little more for her. Calliope gasps at feeling the moisture that met her fingers, and she coats her hand in the warm juice before slowly inserting herself into the gladiator. Arazema groans deeply and arches her back as Calliope fills her.

"Is- was that okay?" Calliope asks nervously, never having done this before.

"Perfect," Arazema moans when Calliope moves her fingers inside her.

This was new to Calliope but she loved feeling Arazema around her fingers. She was warm and soft, and watching her lover's reactions was just heavenly. The gladiator squeezed and sucked her fingers until she finally releases on to her hand with a throaty groan.

When she comes down from her high, Calliope pulls out and lays back in their original position. Arazema yawns in the most adorable way and Calliope giggles, "Good night, Arazema" she gives her a sweet kiss before taking her spot back in her arms. "I love you," Calliope whispers before closing her eyes and drifting into deep sleep.

"Good night, Calliope" Arazema kisses her forehead and lazily stares up at the moon until the tiredness takes over her body.

000

Days later, they make to the edge of the Mediterranean. Calliope had only been to the sea a few times when she was younger, but the sight of the water took her breath away. Closing her eyes, she let the cool salt air blow through her shortened hair and she takes a relaxing breath.

Arazema smiles as she watches Calliope enjoy the scene and reaches for her hand "Come along, we must keep moving."

Calliope whines but followes her to the line of boats and fishermen about to set off for their morning catch.

"Nicholas?" Arazema scans a familiar boat from the shore.

"Arazema?" a bearded man appears from the deck below. "Arazema!" he limps out onto the deck, wooden cane in hand.

Arazema climbs up onto the deck and wras her arms around him. "How are you? What is this?"

"Oh nothing to worry about, my sea legs are getting too old." He smiles and kisses her forehead. "What brings you here?"

Arazema glances at the woman watching them from the shore, "I need a favour, Nicholas."

"Anything!" He quickly answers "I owe your family my life! I wouldn't be here without your brother." He gives her shoulder a squeeze, "What do you need?"

"We're headed to Egypt," Arazema answers. "It's quite far, but we're willing to pay for your supplies."

"Your money has no use here!" Nicholas lifts her chin, "We?" Arazema nods and tilts her head towards Calliope, who was patiently waiting on the sandy beach."Arazema, don't just let her stand there alone, come on! We're going to Egypt!"

000

That afternoon, they had gathered enough supplies for their journey across the Mediterranean. As they set off into the water, the two women watch the land drift further and further away. Soon they were then surrounded by sky and water. And for weeks, they saw nothing but sky and water.

It was early morning and Arazema stood at the front of the boat, searching for any forms of land ahead. They were more than half way at this point but she hoped for any visuals of land to change the scenery a little. As she looks on, however, she hears groaning behind her. Following the noise, she finds Calliope sitting against a wall of their room, holding her stomach.

"Are you alright, Calliope?" Arazema kneels down beside her.

Calliope shakes her head and gags "The baby is not happy with this sea... again."

Arazema takes a cloth and dips it into the basin to wipe Calliope's sweat beaded brow, "You're alright... try thinking of something else."

"It's... a little... challenging..." Calliope was about to hurl and she felt like she was going to die.

Arazema thinks for a moment. They usually just waited it out, but Calliope didn't look like she could take any more at the moment. Thinking quick, the gladiator plants her knees on either side of Callie's legs and straddles her thighs.

"What are you doing?" Calliope groans.

"Just try to relax okay?" Arazema holds Calliope's head by her chest and moves her from side to side, against the flow of the boat. The boat tilts to the left, and Arazema moves Calliope to the right. The boat tilts right, and Arazema moves Calliope to the left. Within minutes the two were moving in sync against the waves, keeping Calliope centered the whole time.

"How'd you learn to do this?" Calliope relaxes into the rhythm.

"I didn't. I thought rocking you like a baby just would help."

"It does. Who knew I was such a big baby."

Arazema chuckles, "What would you do without me?"

"Vomit," Calliope teases and holds the woman tight against her, "... but I'd hope you wouldn't leave me."

"I would never you, Calliope. I'm in this too- I'm in."

000

Calliope wakes up to a strange feeling. Her body was perfectly still. Sitting up in her bed, she sees that Arazema is no longer beside her. Wrapping her clothing around her body, she steps outside and smiles.

Nicholas and Arazema were unloading their things onto the shore.

"We made it?" Calliope smiles. "Are we really here?"

"You sure are, my lady" Nicholas takes her hand and kisses her knuckle.

"Thank you for everything, Nicholas. Please, if there's anything-" Calliope takes her coin pouch.

Nicholas shakes his head, "I have enough, Calliope. It was my pleasure."

They say their good byes, and the two women begin their long journey through the Egyptian desert. If their weeks at sea were nothing but blue, their days on land was nothing but sand.

"Arazema... do you mind if we stop for a bit?" Calliope huffs.

"Of course not, are you alright?" Arazema drops the supply sack that slung over her shoulder beside Calliope.

Calliope nods, "I just need a little water."

Arazema pulls out their jug and uncorks the opening before handing it to the woman. Calliope takes a small sip and savors the warm liquid in her mouth. "Here.." the gladiator offers the jug but Calliope shakes her head. "Take more, Calliope."

"No. We still have a long way before we get to the river. We need that to last."

"I'm fine, just take a little more... please." Arazema offers it to her lips and Calliope finally gives in and takes a generous sip.

The afternoon sun was high in the air and there was no sign of shade nearby. The two women wrap their cloths around their heads and cover their faces from the burning sun and the rough-blowing sand. By late afternoon, they had reached the landmark river Arazema had come across many times. Well, what was left of it.

Running her fingers through her hair, Arazema shuts her eyes to think. She opens them again and looks at the empty ditch before them. The sand was cracked, and small puddles of muddy water filled the empty spaces on the ground.

"How far until the next one?" Calliope asks.

"Two days walk," Arazema answers. "We have less than a jug of water left."

"We'll make it." Calliope says hopefully.

"How could you say that? We'll dry up after a day in this weather." Arazema turns to face her.

"The gods didn't let us get this far to dry up, Arazema. I won't allow it."

"You really believe that the gods are in control of this? Do you really believe in all that?" Arazema was slightly annoyed at the false hopes. She had always been a realistic woman.

"When it really matters, Arazema, I do." Calliope takes the bag and throws it over her shoulder.

"Hey, stop it!" Arazema runs after her when Calliope continues to walk.

"You carried it the whole day; I can hold it for a bit, it's not that heavy."

"Stop it!" Arazema tries to catch up but her leg still drags her down "Stop it, just stop it! That's my baby in there, and I don't want anything happening to my baby!"

Calliope stops dead in her tracks and looks back at Arazema "Your baby?"

"Our baby," Arazema smiles and walks up to her. "Come on, we have a city to get to."

000

The next day, the two women find themselves in a sand storm. Despite the sand blowing at them to the point of pain, they continue their journey. For every minute they endured the storm, the closer they got to their destination.

The storm settles down by late afternoon and by sunset, Arazema's prediction had come true. They had run out of vital resources. Settling down for the night, Arazema hands Calliope her share of the last slice of bread. However, Calliope's hand stops her.

"No, Arazema..." Calliope shakes her head.

"Just take it. You need it more."

Calliope takes Arazema's hand and places the piece in her palm. "You walked just as far as I did, and you carried just as much as I did."

Arazema sighs, "I said I'd bring you there safely. I promised."

Calliope takes her hand and comforts her, "You promised to get US there. That includes you."

The gladiator gives in and takes what's little of what they have left. Lying down on their mat, Arazema offers her arm out to the other woman. Calliope rests her head on her bicep and pokes her nose against the gladiator's shoulder before relaxing into her hold. Their growing child presses against Arazema's side and Calliope closes her eyes when she hears her stomach grumble.

"I'm sorry." Arazema kisses her forehead and gently holds her growing abdomen.

"Arazema, you didn't do anything, this is not your fault." Calliope places her hand on the gladiator's chest.

"You lived the life people like me could only dream of. Now you're here, starving in the desert… because of me." Arazema huffs, "I know you never wanted to leave Capua. You're here because we were caught. You were forced to move across the world because of me."

Calliope didn't think those words would hurt her, but they did. "No, Arazema, I did not want to leave my life in Caupa, but I did. I did it because I realized that my real home is wherever you are. You're exhausted so you're thinking like this, but I'm in this too. We're going to start that new life and I want no one else but you in it." Calliope wraps her arms around the gladiator and holdsher tight, "I love you, Arazema. I know you won't say it back, but I love you."

The sunsets and the cool air sweeps over the land. They hold on to each other to keep warm, but the lack of fuel in their system made it a difficult task through the cold night.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This not for profit. No infringement intended.

~author's note~ Final part... thank you so much for reading and I hope it was worth your time. :)

Chapter 5

Arazema's eyes open at the break of dawn, still used to doing morning drills at the mere crack of light. Last night had been the coldest yet, and this morning was no different. Running her hands up and down her arms, trying to warm herself, she turns to face the woman beside her. Calliope's was still sleeping on her side, in fetal position, with her arms protectively wrapped around her stomach. Her lips were a shade of blue and her skin lacked the golden glow it usually had. A look Arazema knew quite well.

"Calliope..." Arazema quickly places her hand on the woman's chest to feel for a beat that was no longer there. "Calliope, please..." the warrior starts to panic. She moves her hands and rubs circles around Calliope's stomach, but the skin was cool to her touch, no movement came from inside. "Calliope, you can't leave me, you can't." the gladiator runs her fingers through her hair.

"This is exactly why I don't let anyone in!" she curses herself. "Everyone I've ever loved was taken away from me, everyone!" Arazema drapes herself on top of the cold body, mindful of the life that may still be growing in it. "Please... don't leave me" the gladiator caresses the cold skin in attempt to warm the stilled body. "I said I'd get us there; don't walk away from me, Calliope." Arazema couldn't help the tears that now escaped her eyes, "Don't walk away" she whispers.

Calliope remained lifeless.

Arazema cups her face, and the usually soft flesh was now tight to the touch. The gladiator had been in this position too many times now and she finally breaks down, her greatest fear confirmed. She places her forehead against Calliopes and her body began to tremble "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didn't say it when I had the chance. I love you. I've loved you more than anything." Arazema holds her close and doesn't bother to wipe her tears, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

When the gladiator finally pulls back, she looks at her lover's limp body. She wipes her tears and looks up at the sky. The sun was rising and the world above them was a warm shade of orange. "The gods didn't let us get this far to dry up" she whispers to herself. "I won't allow it."

Arazema stands up and whispers Calliopes words out loud. From experience, she knew Calliope may never wake up. However, the woman had installed something inside her when they passed the dry river. Arazema had hope.

Covering Calliope with the material she slept on to keep her warm, she walks around her, scanning their surroundings for any forms of life. She tries not to drift too far, but after hours of searching left and right, the sun had heated the land and the lack of water in her system was starting to shut her down.

Sitting down beside Calliope's body and looking out into the horizon, Arazema could feel the exhaustion in her blood. Her lips were dry and her tongue could barely bring moisture to them. Her eyes began to droop when she saw something in the distance. It was a puddle, a few hundred yards away. She didn't want to leave her lover, but she thought that little bit of water just may help them.

"I'm not leaving your side" she whispers into her ear "I'm coming back."

With that, Arazema stands up and walks towards the puddle of water. As she got closer, however she collapses in front of the puddle. She begins to cry but she had nothing left to cry. Bringing her hands out in front of her and pounds the darkened soil that seemed like it was filled with water from a far. Her eyes were playing tricks on her and she angrily claws at the soil. Taking it in her hand and whipping it across the desert, for the gods have officially taken everything away from her.

Reaching into the small pit one last time, the gladiator's hand grabs a strange object. One too shapely to be dirt. Lifting her gaze up, Arazema shakes her head to make sure her eyes were no longer playing tricks on her. Quickly digging around the object, she pushes the soil aside before revealing the treasure. It was a plant, buried deep under the soil. Its bright green leaves grew out of it like rays of sun, and its roots were plump with moisture.

Taking her sword from her belt, Arazema slices a chunk of the plump leaf. Milky white fluid gushes out of the plant and she laughs with joy. She cuts another leave and brings it to her lips, drinking the sweet water that poured out. It spills onto her dry cracked lips and the substance sooths the sun burnt skin.

Chopping a few plump leaves from the plant, Arazema holds them in her arms as she walks back to Calliope. Short blunt thorns poked her skin, but she ignores the pain, to bring the plant back to her lover.

"Calliope... Calliope, I found water." Arazema gently flips the woman onto her back and lifts her head on to her lap. The sun must have warmed her up, as her lips were no longer blue, but her body was still pale and lifeless.

The gladiator brings a slice to her lips and let the liquid seep through her teeth. "Please…" Arazema whispers as she pours more juice into the dried mouth. She trickles a few droplets onto Calliope's lip and spread the moisture to soothe her skin. Arazema's heart pounds in her chest thinking it was doing nothing to aid to the lifeless body, but little did she know that the liquid was falling onto Calliope's tongue and sliding into her throat.

Calliope's body twitched and then convulsed as she coughed up the fluid in her throat. "Arazema?" she weakly opens her eyes.

"Calliope!" Arazema wraps her arms around the woman "I love you, I always have, I love you-"

"I know," Calliope gives her a weak smile "I know."

"I thought I'd lost you but- you said we didn't get this far to dry up, and I didn't allow it, I wouldn't." Arazema gently ran her fingers through her hair, "Were you dead?"

"I don't know," Calliope struggles to talk and her breathing remains shallow. "I don't think so. I could hear you a little, but I was too weak to move. It was hard to breathe."

"Sweetie, I couldn't feel your heart beat, I didn't know what to do!" Arazema wipes her tears with the back of her hand.

"No walking away…" Calliope breathes out "remember?"

Arazema smiles and offers another leaf to her mouth."Never," she kisses her forehead "never."

000

Arazema held Calliope's hand as they stood outside of a small farmhouse. A woman was outside, dusting the front steps, when she notices the couple standing outside the gate. "May I help you?" the woman asks.

"I'm looking for The Warrior Princess. Have you seen her?" Arazema calls out.

The woman's face brightens and a smile spreads across her face. She had not been called that in many years. "This is she, are you The Amazon Queen?"

"Only if the journey is to the edge of earth..." Arazema answers as she opens the gate and walks towards the woman.

"... and we fight the world by each other's side!" The two women in sync.

The woman runs to Arazema and throws herself at the gladiator.

"I've missed you, Theodora" Arazema wraps her arms around her childhood friend. "Come, I have someone I want you to meet."

000

It was early morning and Arazema was out in the field picking berries. Her hair was a little longer, her body was relaxed, and she wore a clean white dress instead of her usual training clothes. As her basket fills, she heads back towards the house. Picking up something special on the side of her path along the way.

When she enters the kitchen, she places her basket onto the table and begins to sort through her pick. As she separates the berries, she hears footsteps behind her and smiles.

"Where's momma?" Calliope holds the baby in her arms and waves her tiny hand "There's momma."

"Hi baby!" Arazema turns around and takes the baby from Calliope's hold. "What are you doing up?"

"As if she can stay asleep without her momma beside her," Calliope gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"I was out getting ready for today." Arazema nods towards the table "But I got you this." She takes the lily out of her basket and tucks it behind Calliope's ear.

"How do I look?" Calliope asks wish a smile on her face.

"Perfect." Arazema smiles and gives her a kiss.

"Why are we up so early?" Theodora walks in and groans.

"Good morning to you too," Arazema laughs.

"Oh, even Sofia's awake?" Theodora takes the child from her momma, "Did these two wake you up too?" The baby looks up at her aunt and drools. "Yucky, here mama, you can have this messy one back."

Calliope snorts and takes her daughter "Aunt Theodora only loves you, I promise."

"Are we just going to stand here, or are we helping with these berries?" Arazema gets back to her work and Theodora rolls her sleeves up to help while Calliope gives Sofia her morning feeding.

000

Arazema holds Sofia on her hip, and Calliope carries their picnic basket, as they make their way to the highest point on the farm. There, they could see the river on one side and the desert on the other. Theodora follows behind them, and the three women set up their place at the top of the hill.

"I've never done this before... but I'm honoured." Theodora holds Sofia on her hip and stands up, facing the sun.

Calliope and Arazema stand in front of her, and they patiently waited for her to continue.

"Arazema, why don't you just start? Just- go with what feels right." Theodora nods.

Arazema looks deep into her lover's eyes and sighs "I never had much. I quickly learned the world was cold, and fought it all on my own. When I met you, I had lost everything I've ever loved. I fought for myself and had taken lives along the way. I thought I didn't need anyone, until I realized I've lost enough to be pushing more away from me. You came as a blessing, and I'm glad I let you in. Calliope, you warmed me with your love." Arazema takes a step towards her love and smiles.

"I give you my mind..." Arazema kisses her head. "My body…" Arazema kisses her lips. "And my heart…" Arazema kisses her chest. "I give you all that I am. I choose you, Calliope, to be my wife."

Calliope tries to hold back her tears and gulps "I thought I had it all. I found happiness in material things and made profit at the price of blood. When I met you, I was looking for a friend. I could have had anything I've ever wanted, but I realized I was truly alone behind all of the wealth. You came as a present, and your presence has been the best gift in my life. Arazema, you freed me with your love." Calliope smiles.

"I give you my mind…" Calliope kisses her head. "My body…" Calliope gently presses their lips. "And my heart…" Calliope kisses her chest. "I give you all that I am. I choose you, to be the one with whom I spend the rest time with."

Theodora wipes her tears and cleares her throat "The law has not caught up, but in the eyes of the gods, your connection has been recognized. By the power of your bond, proven stronger than the roughest seas, and the harshest of droughts, I now pronounce you wife and wife."

Arazema bites her bottom lip and wraps her arms around her wife, "I love you."

"I love you too." Calliope hold her tight.

"Ma-mom-mah-mah-baaah"

"We love you to, Sofia…" Arazema breaks their hold and laughs, "Come here, big girl!"

Calliope and Arazema hold each other close and look down at their little girl between them.

Maybe some dreams did come true.

0Epilogue0

The three women took over Theodora's berry farm and transformed it into bakery. Their specialty, now called "The Donut" was a great hit in town.

Sofia grows up to be a strong beautiful woman, greatly influenced by the three goddesses who raised her. She takes over the business when Theodora passes away, and raises her own family in the same house she was born in.

Nicholas spends the rest of his life traveling around the Mediterranean and spreading Arazema's technique for seasickness among his fellow fishermen.

Marcus married Alexandra and had three children. They ran the gladiator arena until Marcus retired early. He sold it to spend more time with his family.

Dereth and Meredith bought it from him.

Calliope and Arazema become inseparable until the very end. Unfortunately, Arazema left a couple of years before Calliope, but they promised to never leave each other.

Death was merely temporary separation.

FIN.

Fun Fact: Sofia's daughter moves back to Spain sometime in the future. Generations later, when the Spanish migrate to the Americas, her great granddaughter becomes one of the first women to travel across the ocean. Many generations later, their bloodline connects to a particular doctor at Seattle Grace Mercy West named, Calliope.


End file.
